Tokito
Tokito was a member of the Taishirou 'and is the supposed child of 'Muramasa. Personality Immature and cruel, Tokito enjoys the misfortune of others. She is bitter towards her supposed father after he betrays the clan and flees. This hatred drives her actions for years and she refuses to accept her womanhood-also due to Fubuki's tampering with her memory. However, she is shown to have been treated illy as a child due to her father's betrayal. This bitter treatment helped form her into the angry, immature character she is. She is very hostile and enjoys toying with others. After learning her true parentage she is devastated, but through Akira's words she begins to turn into a better person. Background Tokito is a girl who was raised and grew up as a boy. Plot Tokito initially appears in an attempt to sway Bontenmaru to their side by promising him that the Date clan would rule should he betray Kyo. Bontenmaru refused and attacked, only for his Kosoga to be blocked. Tokito would next face Bontenmaru, Benitora (Red Tiger) and Akira in a three-on-one battle, during which they were completely overwhelmed. Bontenmaru would later sacrifice himself to throw the others to safety, battling Tokito until being rendered unconcious. Intrigued by his durability, Tokito instead takes him prisoner rather than killing him outright. Later, when faced with Akira once more, Tokito is defeated by Akira's surpassing his 'limit', and left defenceless before the escaped Bontenmaru, who had awakened in his 'Beast' Mode, only to be rescued by Shihoudo at the last second. Shihoudou would then reveal, that Tokito is the child of Fubuki and Hitoki, Muramasa's sister, who was the first recorded victim of the 'Death Disease' that has afflicted the Mibu for so long. Bontenmaru would then discover, accidentally, that Tokito is female, after he accidentaly peeks inside her clothes when trying to tend her wounds. After learning her father is Fubuki and she has hated Muramasa for the wrong reasons she is devastated and Akira is the one who tells her that things could be worse. The other members of the party cheer her up. At the manga's end, Tokito is seen traveling with Akira and observing him as he strengths up. She mentions that things have gotten boring recently. Abilities / Notable Attacks Tokito fights with the Hokuto Shichisei, one of Muramasa's masterworks, a katana that can divide into two, just like the Two dippers in the heavens. Tokito is able to determine the destiny of people using tarot cards and the candles of fate In spite of being young, Tokito seems very strong, as being able to stop Bontenmaru's Kosoga with only three finger '1) Killing Intent / Aura' ' ' '2) Willpower' ' ' ' ' '3) ( Tokito ) Cards' ' ' Tokito can utilize them to predict the future or as weapons '4) Disguise' Tokito can take on the appareance of a person (for example Akira, see images) '5) Candle Dimension (or Gap of Time)' ' ' Tokito and her opponent are quickly sent into a dimension full of lit candles. Each candle represents a person's life. Tokito can blow out her opponent's life candle, killing them. However, this only works on human beings. 6) Mist ( or Fog ) This a ninja technique: Tokito utilize a sort of "mist" to leave battlefield (similar to''' Hishigi) '''7) Levitation '8) 'Hokuto Shichisei (Style) ''- ''Hokuto Seven Stars ' ' Tokito rushe s the opponent and deals a series of vicious sword strike combinations. '''- Blue Skies, Silver Nebula' ' ' ' ' The True Nature of this attack cannot be concluded, but it seems to be some kind of energy projectile attack. '9) True Form (Full power) Tokito's hair lengthens and she is taller and looks older in this form. Her combat stats are increased significantly. In this form she was able to tank '''Akira's Holy Mother's Reflection on Ice attack with no apparent difficulty Category:Characters Category:Mibu Clan Category:Battle Doll Category:Taishirou